


Uncle Merlin

by Avery72



Series: Merlin & Geoffrey [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery72/pseuds/Avery72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin adopted a puppy named Geoffrey. Geoffrey meets Galahad's four-year-old niece when she comes to visit Kingsman HQ. Silly one-shot written from the puppy's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> For Happynomnom.  
> I hope this is what you were hoping for! :]

“You remember Uncle Merlin, don’t you?” Galahad cooed to the little human who was very tightly clutching his hand.

“Yes,” Galahad’s little human blubbered out around the thumb stuck in her mouth. She looked a lot like Galahad; she had long, curly brown hair and brown eyes. Galahad’s little human was also wearing a bright pink princess dress with matching shoes. In her fist, she also had a princess wand with all sorts of colorful ribbons tied on it.

She stared at me curiously.

I cocked my head to the side and examined her curiously. I wagged my tail and decided that I liked Galahad’s little human.

“This is Geoffrey. Geoffrey is Uncle Merlin’s puppy.” Galahad fished a sweet out from his pocket and handed it to his little human. “Would you like to give this to Geoffrey?”

She took the sweet and threw it at my head with all the force she had. I tilted my head back and easily caught the sweet out of the air. “Thank you!” I barked.

Galahad’s little human started crying. She held her arms up to Galahad and demanded to be lifted into the safety of his strong arms. Galahad obeyed and bounced her on his hip, cooing “Geoffrey isn’t scary,” at her.

I stopped wagging my tail and pouted. “Why is she crying?” I asked.

Galahad ignored me.

I came over and nudged her dangling foot gently with my nose.

She cried harder.

Galahad’s lips pulled into a grim smile, silently apologizing for having to ask me to go away. I sulked over to my usual spot next to Merlin’s desk and sat down with a huff. I changed my mind; I didn’t like Galahad’s like human.

As soon as Merlin walked in, Galahad’s little human stopped crying.

“Mellin!” she shouted excitedly. She squirmed in Galahad’s arms until he set her back down on the ground. She quickly tottered over to Merlin. Merlin was kneeling on the ground with his arms held wide open.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, “I lub you, Unggle Mellin.” Galahad’s little human laughed hysterically as Merlin sprang to his feet and twirled her around.

“I love you, too, Evelyn,” Merlin replied. He planted a large kiss on her cheek. Now balancing her on his hip, Merlin asked. “Have you meet my best friend, Geoffrey?”

Evelyn nodded. “He scary.” She shoved her thumb back into her mouth and glared at me.

Merlin chuckled and shook his head. “No, no! Geoffrey is my best friend!” Merlin knelt down and pat me on the head. “See, he’s a very good boy.” He smiled at me.

I like it when my best of all best friend smiles at me.

I grinned back at Merlin and wagged my tail. I carefully leaned forward and gave Merlin a kiss.

Merlin chuckled and Galahad’s little human giggled.

“You try,” Merlin said.

Evelyn reached out her hand and hit me on the head three times with her little hand.

It hurt.

But it was obvious to anyone that Merlin, and Galahad, adored Evelyn. And because my best of all best friends and my second best of all best friends liked the little human, I told myself that I was going to do my best to like her, too.

I kept my grin, but did not kiss her.

“No, no! You have to be gentle, Evelyn.” Merlin guided her hand so she very gently pat me on the head. Then he showed her how to scratch me behind the ears. When I rolled over, Merlin showed her to rub my belly.

Galahad still gives the best belly rubs.

///

“I should be back in five hours,” Galahad announced as he exited the facility.

“Uh huh,” Merlin replied absentmindedly. The little human was settled on his lap, giggling from Merlin bouncy his leg lightly and watching the computer monitors with as much intensity as Merlin.

If Evelyn were anyone else, I would have been very, very jealous. I never get to sit on Merlin’s lap. But I know that Evelyn is special because she is Galahad’s little human. And I know Merlin secretly loves little humans. And that Merlin loves me in a different way because I’m not human; I’m his best of all best friends.

When Merlin took a sip of his tea, he offered the cup to the little human. She held the cup with both her hands and drank. Then she leaned over and offered me the cup. I liked Galahad’s little human a little bit.

I lapped a mouthful of tea.

I made a coughing sound. I decided I don’t like tea.

Merlin peeled his eyes away from his computer for a quick second and laughed at me, realizing why I made the coughing sound. He took the cup from Evelyn and handed her a ball.

We played catch together. I liked Galahad’s little human a lot. I didn’t mind playing with the machine Merlin made me, but I always liked playing with people more.

When Evelyn started shifting all over the space in Merlin’s lap, he set her on the ground. Merlin gave me a slight nod, saying that it was alright for me to play with her, but that I had to be gentle because she is not strong and durable like JB.

Galahad’s little human may not be strong and durable like JB, but she knows how to hurt me.

She playfully chased me around Merlin’s lab, trying to pull my tail. She was also a bad runner; she didn’t know how to stop, so she would simply crash into me. And then she would step on my tail as she climbed back to her feet. She also didn’t learn her lesson that patting me on the head is not the same as whacking me on the head.

But I knew that Merlin had to do work. And I knew that Merlin loved Evelyn. So I played with Evelyn for the five hours Galahad was entertaining his sister.

///

When Galahad came back, he tapped the side of his glasses to save a photo of the scene in front of him to his home network.

Merlin had his chair pushed back, but he was still fully concentrated on his work and his hands were still typing away on the keyboard. Evelyn and I were crawling all over and around and under Merlin’s desk. I was yipping excitedly. Evelyn was chanting, “Unggle Mellin! Geollofley!” over and over.

“This is the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen,” Galahad admitted to himself. He folded his arms over his chest, simply enjoying the view.

“If that photo gets out,” Merlin warned, “You will die a slow and painful death.”


End file.
